


Line It Up (Shoot Your Shot)

by waterofthemoon



Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: An Angel and a Demon walk into a bar, Dart Throwing, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: Crowley tries to teach Aziraphale a new skill. The whole situation goes exactly as Aziraphale intends.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Name That Author Round 11





	Line It Up (Shoot Your Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Name That Author round 11 in the GO Events Discord! The prompt was bingo/bullseye. Thanks to @Sk3tch for the title!

"Right, so you've got to stand like this." Crowley demonstrates the stance for Aziraphale, who copies him with an adorably scrunched up face.

Aziraphale's footing is off, which is unusual for him, swordsman that he is. Without letting himself think too hard about it, Crowley moves in behind Aziraphale and adjusts his posture with hands unused to touching him.

"Oh!" Aziraphale jumps in his arms but relaxes by inches. Crowley starts with his shoulders, which is safe, and then moves down to Aziraphale's hips, which is definitely less so. Aziraphale doesn't tell him to stop, doesn't pull away, just sucks in a breath and follows Crowley's guiding touch until he's in the right position.

"There we are." Crowley hopes Aziraphale can't hear the way his voice trembles. This whole thing is so intimate, more than he thinks it should be. They're three drinks down in the middle of this hipster sports bar, and Aziraphale wants Crowley to teach him how to throw darts. It should be easy.

Aziraphale leans back, barely enough to be noticed, unless all your nerve endings stand on end like Crowley's. "What should I do now?"

"Right," Crowley says. "Well, obviously, you've got to have your throwing implement."

He casts around for the darts, realizes he's left the blessed things next to the board, and summons them with a wave of his hand. Aziraphale takes one when Crowley palms it off to him; his hand is warm and a little dry where Crowley's fingers brush across it. All that book handling, Crowley thinks.

"So now you've got that," Crowley says while Aziraphale glances back at him, anticipatory. "You'll need to grip the shaft. Not too firm, mind."

"Crowley," Aziraphale chides, but not in a way that sounds like he minds a spot of innuendo. In fact, he sounds breathless and not at all like he wants Crowley to stop. Crowley takes Aziraphale's hand, the one holding the dart, and eases his fingers into the right position. Aziraphale lets him do it.

"Aziraphale," Crowley murmurs back, as close to Aziraphale's ear as he dares. He takes a moment to savor the way Aziraphale shivers. "Yeah, so now you just raise your arm, like this—"

He does it for Aziraphale, because in for a penny and all of that. Aziraphale could walk away at any time; he's making this choice just as much as Crowley is.

"Line it up, that's important," Crowley says. "Got to know what you're aiming at. And then—"

When he's sure Aziraphale knows what he's doing, he lets go but stays there against his back, watching the trajectory as Aziraphale pulls his arm back and throws.

It's not a bullseye. It's not even close. The dart escapes Aziraphale's careful, clever fingers, sails through the air, and lands somewhere in the outer circle, closer to the wall than the center.

"Oh, butterfingers." Aziraphale twists his head back to meet Crowley's eyes, completely unrepentant. "I suppose you'll just have to show me again how it's done."


End file.
